gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Velum
The Jobuilt Velum is a fixed-wing aircraft in Grand Theft Auto V, taking the form of a light propeller driven, single-engine monoplane. Design and Appearances The design of the aircraft is mostly a combination between the TBM 850 and the Piper PA-46 Malibu Meridian, with a tail-fin similar to that of a Piper PA-31 Navajo. It has, in addition to the two pilot and co-pilot seats, two more passenger seats in the back, like most PA planes, and therefore two more other people can fit in the plane. They will teleport inside, as there are no back doors. The Velum has a prominent appearance in the side mission Delivering the Truth, where a unique Epsilon Program variant can be found. It is baby blue and can only be used during the mission. The Velum is also featured in the multiplayer mission Base Invaders, where one known to belong to Ron Jakowski/Trevor Philips Industries must be used to fly into Fort Zancudo. Destroying the aircraft even after landing will result in failing the mission. A unique white variant is used during the mission. Performance Just like the TBM 850 is one of the fastest light aircraft built in real life, the Velum is also one of the fastest light aircraft in the game, having a top speed just below that of the Mallard. It is a decently maneuverable aircraft, and it has very responsive turning and handling. Its long wingspan may prevent it from being as agile as other planes in the game, but it is very stable in flight. It does, however, need a relatively long stretch of land in order to take off. Its durability is average, as it can take a modest amount of gunfire before its engine fails and it becomes unflyable. Given its speed and capability to carry four passengers, it is a fairly good crew transport vehicle in GTA Online, being faster than the average helicopter, even although obviously less versatile. Velum 5-Seater Introduced in the Heists Update, a Velum with additional features was released, with extra seats and a rear functional door. The rear interior was also glamoured up with leather seats, similar to the Luxor. The 5 Seater retains the original performance and capabilities, but can hold more people, and can provide easier access for players. The 5-Seater was introduced for The Prison Break, as the 4 players and Rashkovsky would not fit in the original Velum, as it would only sit 4 people. During the heist, it is required to pick up the ground team and Rashkovsky and escort the latter out of the country. It is presumed that Rashkovsky takes the plane out of the country after he gains control after the team parachute out. Velum2-GTAO-Front.png|The Velum 5-seater. Gallery Unknownlightplane-GTAV.jpg|A front view of the plane in flight. pipermalibu-GTAV.jpg|The airplane in-flight. Velum_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Velum 5-Seater Interior - GTAO.png|The Velum 5-Seater's rear interior. Velum 5-Seater FPS Interior - GTAO.png|The Velum 5-Seater's interior. Velum-GTAV-Front-EpsilonProgram.png|A unique baby blue Velum owned by the Epsilon Program. Velum 5-seater GTA V.jpg|The Velum 5-seater on the Social Club. Locations GTA V * Los Santos International Airport, one is usually found in front of the hangar marked as A17, south of the main terminal. * Can be obtained by killing Tom in the mission Delivering the Truth. It is uniquely baby blue. GTA Online *It can be purchased from the Elitas Travel website for $450,000. *Sometimes spawns at the Sandy Shores Airfield. *The 5-seater variant can be bought for $950,000 from ElitasTravel.com after completion of the The Prison Break. Navigation }} de:Velum (V) es:Velum Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles manufactured by Jobuilt Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:General Aviation Aircraft